


Bonds

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad really should have known better than to compliment Ja'far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

“I really love your face.”

On second thoughts, maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Not that Sinbad didn’t mean it - quite the opposite - but the moment the words were out his mouth Ja’far turned an interesting shade of pink and hid underneath the nearest thing.

“Come out of your shell, little turtle” Sinbad sighed as he flopped down on the bed so that they lay side-by-side. He poked the curled up ball next to him.

“No,” Ja’far replied, the pillow held over his face muffling his voice.

“Are you having a tantrum again?” Sinbad teased. He felt a bit bad for it, but really couldn’t help it. Winding Ja’far up was one of his favourite past-times, mainly because he never saw the usually coolheaded ex-assassin get so riled up with anyone else.

“I am not having a tantrum!” came the muffled response. “It’s your own fault!”

Sinbad snorted with amusement. “My own fault that you can’t take a compliment?” he said with a small smile.

Ja’far moved the pillow aside just enough for one of his eyes to peer around the material. “I know you do it on purpose - don’t deny it! Which just makes it even worse!” he groaned, and disappeared back underneath, and Sinbad suddenly grinned.

“Ja’far, if you don’t come out right now I will make you!” Sinbad ordered, and he got the response he was expecting.

“No.”

“Fine then,” Sinbad said as he sat up. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” and with that he all but launched himself at Ja’far’s feet. Maybe it was playing dirty but it wasn’t his fault that the man was so ticklish.

“Sin! Sinbad, no! Ahh… Stop it!” Ja’far cried as the pillow flew out from his hand and hit Sinbad straight in the face. For a moment they both looked at each other in silence, and then Sinbad grinned.

“Right!”

He grabbed the nearest pillow, and threw it at Ja’far, who squeaked in a rather undignified way then composed himself a little, tugging his shirt down where it had ridden up and narrowing his eyes.

“Fine, if that’s what you want - this is war!”

…

Ten minutes later, they both collapsed on the bed next to each other, breathing heavily.

“I so won that!” Sinbad proclaimed proudly as he exhaled noisily and laughed at the look Ja’far threw him.

“You just keep telling yourself that,” Ja’far shot back with a raised eyebrow. “Ah - but now I’m tired and all the pillows are on the floor,” he sighed with resignation then started as he felt strong hands reach out to him.

“In that case, use me as your pillow,” Sinbad said, and Ja’far gave a small huff.

“You’re not as comfy as a pillow,” Ja’far complained as he buried his face into Sinbad’s shoulder and paused briefly before continuing, “but I suppose you’ll do.”

Sinbad wrapped an arm around Ja’far. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said as he closed his eyes with a smile.


End file.
